mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GunBlazer
Commenting Hello GunBlazer I'm going to ask you not to comment for the sake of commenting. If you are going to comment something make sure it makes sense ok? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 17:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ok............. and what did i comment? GunBlazer 17:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The User blog:D3THF15T/MK9 Pre-Order. Your comment made no sense whatsoever. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 17:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) i haven t made any comment today, rather than cyrax´s talk page none. i just sat here 16 minutes ago. my brother did, mom told me he did it, EVEN WHEN I TOLD NOT TO EVEN TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! guess i have to apologize every one he commented. GunBlazer 17:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping the wiki by getting rid of some bad edits made by Tahitia - Byakuya600 Custom Sig not off the top of my head, but i can show you code from other wiki's that you can edit to your own liking-- 14:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) [[User:ShadowsTwilight|'Shadows']][[User talk:ShadowsTwilight|'Twilight']] gets this [[User:ShadowsTwilight|'Shadows']][[User talk:ShadowsTwilight|'Twilight']] do you know how to customize this or do you need some help with that?-- 14:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i have no idea how to do one from scratch, this was a result from me customizing off of someone else's sig-- 14:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ok, would you like me to explain how to customize it and then you do it yourself, or just you tell me what you want and then customize it for you?-- 14:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with my Sub-Zero's edit? Why did you undo my edit? Did my spelling was wrong? because what i added in the trivia section is true Sub-Zero have 5 fatalities in the total and he's the only character that have two chapters in Story mode. Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 20:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) too obvious. and technically you re right about having two chapters, but storywise, their only link is their identity. GunBlazer 20:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:History link No sir, I did not; that would be Wikia's doing. However, assuming you're using the new Wikia skin, you would find the history link in one of the pop-up menus on the toolbar that normally resides at the bottom of the page. SmokeSound off! 14:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I just wanted to thank you for puttin' a trivia fact on the Dragon King's Army, even though in spite of folks of like moi that are kinda friggin' good with spelling, editing, info-retrieving, termology (which is also means trivial facts) and stuff, like I did with Tiamat and Baphomet. Lol... Anyway, thank you. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just came by to ask how you got your signature to be so 'fancy'. Thanks. --Byakuya600 21:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Princess/Queen I didn't add the Princess to Kitana's, I added the Queen to Sindel's because Kitana had Princess on hers. --Azeruth 15:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to have one. --Byakuya600 23:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) About that custom sig... Can you help me, please? --Byakuya600 16:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, found out how to do it :P. --ByakuyaTALK 13:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for offering though. I appreciate it. --ByakuyaTALK 13:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you teach me how to do a custom sig? Alta1r 15:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You've Forgot about Names & Images Look, the only main two reasons for that are: 1. Those images & pictures need fixing. For example, you see those black lines on the images? They gotta go. 2. Always remember put names, especially & mostly capitalized (AaBbCc) names with proper spelling on the images. That always helps. Now me, speaking for everybody else here, we've really appreciated that you're tryin' to help seriously, & I don't think any of us are upset with you, & nobody want beef with you. I'm just lettin' ya know all that. Ok? Thank you for your understanding - Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Noob Saibot Gifs What game are those two Noob Saibot .gifs you added from? They don't really look like him in my eyes. --Azeruth 18:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I had no idea :P --Azeruth 18:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandal If the moron has already been silenced, I don't need nor want to know about it. No need to put it on my page if he's already blocked. SmokeSound off! 19:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked him after he posted it, I was away at the time. --Azeruth 20:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Changing Things Request by me. Final post of Tahitia section. --Azeruth 03:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) A Small Request for Artworks Hi there. I've seen that you, somehow, can manage to get very interesting renders, artworks and screenshots of MK9. Could you tell me where do you find these images? I'm an artwork maniac and I'm really trying to collect all primary & alternate costume artworks for all characters... By the way, of those screenshots you've taken from Nekropolis, only Jade & Scorpion's alternate costumes are missing... Couldn't you get screenshots of those as well and upload them here? If you could also get screenshots of the renders too, I'd be very thankful to you. Also, what are those character tier preview artworks? I've only seen them around here and can't find them anywhere else... By the way, that Cyber Sub-Zero's Art you posted just recently (of him in a fighting stance), is it the official one or the render one? Thank you for your time... RE:Upload Hi! Sorry to hear about your problem. Could you please provide some more details (eg. are you using Special:Upload, the file name, the exact error, your browser)? Thanks! Mark (talk) 20:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your report :). Wikia's currently experiencing technical problems with some image uploads, so some of them won't work properly. This'll be fixed as soon as possible (I think about tomorrow, no guarantees). Sorry for the inconvenience. Mark (talk) 20:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Renders Claro, en unos momentos vuelvo a hacerlos, en cuanto al de Reptile, trataré crear uno de mejor calidad, un saludo. --Wildboyz 19:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : Claro, termino el de Reptile y Baraka primero y trataré de hacer el de Kabal. Un saludo ;) --Wildboyz 20:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Prize Noob edits I noticed that you undid my edit regarding the misunderstanding that led to Bi Han's death in MK 2011. I will be reverting back to my edit, but before I do, here is a link to the actual cutscene from the game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrYAl2P76VU You can clearly see that it is Kuai Ling, not Bi Han, in the illusion (hence why Sub-Zero declares "That is not me!" and later, as Noob, disowns his brother for his actions). Scorpion, enraged, mistakes the image in the vision for Bi Han and kills him anyway. When you ask about the skeleton, I'm guessing that you misunderstood my comment about Noob's death being unconfirmed. I was alluding to the fact that Noob was kicked into the Soulnado, but his actual death is never shown (and since he is a spectre, it's impossible for him to actually die anyway). Alternative Template Hello Gun Blazer I created the alternative timeline template so it could be used on the Alternative Timeline pages, I like the way it looks (if it was only up to me I would have a similar template on the character's main pages since my template does not present any empty spots). Is it being used in any other page? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I think they should stay. Thanks for asking and nice job with those pages. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 22:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't armless kombat You deleted the sentence putted in the how to avoid section. And the reason why is because you said "how the **** is nightwolf going to grab his axes and johnny cage punch your balls?" well I said Headless Kombat not Armless kombat. Emperor Scorpion 19:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. I probaly would have done the same if I was sleepy xD. Anyway congrats on your Mortal Kombat Champion badge. Emperor Scorpion 19:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) They should work. The only ones that don't are the ones that deal damage to the skull. But maybe it's not what I think so maybe we shouldn't add that part. I'll see on my Mortal Kombat (2011) video game and either choose Nightwolf or Johnny Cage but right now I'm on a plane back home with my laptop so when I findout I'll let you know. Emperor Scorpion 19:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Just found out it didn'twork :( Emperor Scorpion 22:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Human Smoke Moveset He has his own moveset, he's his own character from MK3-T. --Azeruth 20:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for removing Kung Lao's MK9 bio from the original timeline, I forgot to do it. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 15:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wallpaper The wallpaper is the background of the official Mortal Kombat site: here. Mark (talk) 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i was not the one who asked for the link, but i will tell him. ' ' ' ' 18:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :My bad lol, I didn't notice it wasn't signed. Sorry! About categories: I haven't noticed anything wrong yet. Try adding Category:CATEGORYNAME to the bottom of the page, and check if your javascript is enabled. Mark (talk) 20:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) About that revert I did.. It was a mistake, thanks for undoing it. --ByakuyaTALK 17:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm trying to, it just won't change Themaniacbiscuit 19:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Why do you erase that fujin is DLC Fujin is going to be a DLC character . the character select sound has been found through hacking . type this in youtube MK fujin . avi and go to the first one . it prove fujin will appear